


【隨意】光

by yingzi555



Category: The Yet Unbroken Part of My Heart 2017- Mayday (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 作業：我心中尚未崩壞的地方2017 MV





	【隨意】光

  
那是光，是前進的方向、指引；  
那是光，是逼迫的根本、泉源。

不喜歡自己的嘴臉，不喜歡自己的外在；  
別人不喜歡的嘴臉，別人不喜歡的外在；  
世界不喜歡的嘴臉，世界不喜歡的外在；  
不喜歡的，掩蓋住，  
帶著新的面孔，是否就能重新出發？重新活著？

光影交錯、明滅不定，  
動力或壓力，  
有意或無意，  
掙扎或掙脫，

『超脫和追求 時常是混在一起』

尋尋覓覓、追追逐逐  
得到或失去  
擁有或丟棄

兜兜轉轉、反反覆覆，  
突然發現，一切與別人無關，與世界無關。

“自己”只為自己而活著，  
那顆尚未崩壞的心，存在著，  
無需觀眾，無需掌聲，  
“自己”引以為傲！

-  
【我心中尚未崩壞的地方】  
https://youtu.be/GDjFEYwezo8

 


End file.
